


Date night (FR)

by b_imagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_imagine/pseuds/b_imagine
Summary: Tu sors avec Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J' ai déjà posté cette histoire en anglais.  
> Bonne lecture!

Steve arriva dans le salon, bien habillé et bien coiffé.Tony, Natasha et Bucky regardaient la télé sur le canapé. Bucky se retourna pour voir Steve.  
"On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça?" Bucky demanda.  
"Quelque part..." Steve répondit.  
"Elle s'appelle comment ?" Natasha demanda avec le sourire.o  
"On peut vraiment rien vous cacher" steve dit en rigolant.  
"Alors?" Dit Tony curieux.  
"Elle s'appelle Y/n." Il répondit avec le sourire et regarda le sol.  
"C'est joli" dit Natasha.  
"Tu la connais depuis quand?" Demanda Bucky.  
"Bientôt 1 mois"  
"1 MOIS?!!" Les 3 s'exclamèrent. Steve éclata de rire.  
"Elle est comment ?" Demanda Bucky.  
"C'est un interrogatoire de police ou quoi ?" Dit Steve en riant.  
"Okay on arrête, va retrouver ta copine."  
"A plus tard" Steve prit sa veste et partit.  
"Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu comme ça" Bucky dit avec le sourire.  
"Ouais" répondit Natasha et Tony en même temps.

 

Y/n pov

Ça va bientôt faire un mois que j'ai rencontré Steve et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Il est tellement gentil et attentionné. Et puis c'est aussi Captain America...il est assez...canon...  
On sest rencontré dans le parc que je prends habituellement pour aller courir. A vrai dire je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai foncé tête la première dans Steve. C'était très embarrassant. Mais après mille et une excuse de ma part, il a fini par me proposer un verre et depuis on ne se quitte plus. Notre premier baiset était il y a deux semaines et j'en ai encore des papillons dans le ventre rien que d'y penser. Ce soir il m'a invité au restaurant alors j'ai décidé de porter ma robe préférée (swipe)  
J'ai hâte qu'il arrive !

Steve pov

Depuis que j'ai rencontré Y/n je me sens beaucoup plus heureux. J'ai hâte que les autres la rencontre. Elle est vraiment incroyable. J'aime tout chez elle. Son rire, son humour, son sourire, ses yeux...Ses yeux sont si beau qu'on pourrait si perdre en les regardant. Elle est magnifique. Je suis toujours un peu nerveux quand on sort ensemble. J'arrive devant la porte de son appartement. Je toque et elle ouvre .

3rd pov

"Hey handsome" elle l'accueilla avec toujours ce même sourire qui lui donne des papillons dans le ventre.  
"Hello gorgeous" il se penche et l'embrasse.  
"Tu es magnifique" il lui dit, elle rougit.  
"Tu es pas mal aussi" répondit elle.  
"Tu es prête?" Steve lui prit la main.  
"Oui"   
"Alors allons y" et ils sortirent main dans la main.  
Arrivé au restaurant, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, puis Steve interrompa ce moment par une question qui lui tourner dans la tête.  
"Y/n?"  
"Oui ?" Tu répondis un peu inquiète par son ton de voix.  
"Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on sort ensemble, est ce que ça veut dire que tu es officiellement ma petite amie?"   
"Seulement si tu veux que je le sois" tu dis avec le sourire. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que tu voulais c'était bien ça.  
"J'adorerais" il prit ta main  
"Tu veux rentrer chez moi?"  
"T-tu veux dire à la tour...avec tous les Avengers?"  
"Euh...oui. Ça te gêne?" Steve demanda, un peu confus  
"Non ! Non! Absolument pas ! C'est juste que je suis contente de pouvoir rencontrer tes amis"  
"Ma famille" il rajouta, il regarda Y/n et dit   
"Je veux que tu rencontres ma famille car tu en fais parti maintenant."  
Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Steve aussi.  
Steve paya l'addition et vous partirent du restaurant main dans la main.

Y/n pov

On arriva à la tour des Avengers. J'étais un peu stressée. Steve devait le sentir car il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il était 22h.   
"Tu crois qu'ils sont encore debout ? Il est 22h?" Je dis.  
"Tu sais que parmi tous les Avengers je pense qu'il y en a deux qui se couchent avant minuit" Je ris ce qui fit sourire Steve.  
On était dans l'ascenseur quand les portes se sont ouvertes. On s'avança et je pouvais voir 3 personnes sur le canapé en train de regarder un film ou de travailler sur un ordinateur. Deux autres personnes étaient dans la cuisine.  
Steve toussa pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.  
"Je vous présente Y/n"  
Tout le monde se leva et vint à moi.  
"Salut je suis Natasha, voici Tony, Wanda, Vision et Bucky"  
"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer" je répondis avec le sourire.  
"Donc tu es LA Y/n" dit Bucky, cela te fis sourire.  
"En chair et en os" tu ris.  
"Vous voulez regarder le film avec nous?" Wanda nous proposa.  
"Vous regardez quel film?" Demandai je  
"Star Wars : L'Empire contre-attaque" dit-elle  
"Je ne peux pas dire non à un Star Wars" je les rejoignai sur le canapé.

3rd pov

"Elle est géniale" dit Bucky à Steve.  
"Je sais Buck" répondit Steve en la regardant avec des yeux remplis d'amour. Bucky pouvait voir à quel point son meilleur ami l'aimais. Puis Steve la rejoignis sur le canapé et ils regardèrent le film serré l'un contre l'autre . Il l'aimait, elle l'aimais, tout était parfait.


	2. Chapter 2

*12 mois plus tard*  
Y/n pov  
Cela va bientôt faire 1 an que Steve et moi sont ensemble. Ça aura été une année merveilleuse. J'habite avec lui dans la tour depuis maintenant 4 mois et même si parfois je pense que ça c'est passé très vite, je remarque que mon amour pour lui ne fait que s'enrichir. J'ai tellement hâte de lui offrir le cadeau que je lui est préparé pour notre anniversaire ! Ça fait 2 mois que je le lui confectionne et je n'en peux plus d'attendre !  
Cela fait une semaine qu'il est en mission avec tous les autres alors j'en ai profité pour préparer notre journée d'anniversaire et je suis beaucoup trop excit- Oh ! Il m'appelle !  
"Allô?" Je répondis.  
"Chérie! Ça va? " Steve dit.  
"Ça va ! J'ai tellement hâte que tu rentres pour notre anniversaire, j'ai prévu pleins de chose qu'on pourrait faire ensemble!" Je dis tout excitée.  
"Y/n à propos de ça...je suis vraiment désolé-"  
"Il y a un problème ?" Je le coupai, inquiète.  
"En fait, on a pris du retard dans la mission et je ne pourrais pas rentré pour notre anniversaire".  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors un silence s'installa, ce qui fit inquiéter Steve.  
"Y/n?"  
"Mais...mais pourquoi ?" Je répondis, avec une petite voix.  
"On s'est aperçu que la base n'étais pas abandonnée et qu'elle était entièrement protégée...ce qui a apporté quelques complications...Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé." Il expliqua.  
" Juste, Steve, s'il te plaît, fais attention" je dis, car j'ai toujours peur de ce genre de mission qui tourne mal.   
"Ne t'inquiète pas...Je te promets que quand je rentrerais on fera toutes les choses que tu as prévu."  
"Tu me manques Steve" je dis avec un peu de tristesse.  
"Tu me manques aussi Y/n. Je dois te laisser maintenant, on va bientôt partir"   
" Je t'aime, à bientôt" je dis avec un petit sourire.  
"Je t'aime aussi mon coeur, je t'appellerai si je peux" et il raccrocha.  
Je comprenais que Steve était un super-héro et que son devoir était de protéger et de sauver la vie des gens. Je savais que je m'engageais à ne pas le voir souvent à cause des missions. C'est peut être dur mais rien ne peut changer le fait que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

*Jour de l'anniversaire, 5 jours plus tard*  
J'ai posé le cadeau de Steve sur son oreiller. Cela fait 10 min que je regarde l'emballage. Je n'ai rien à faire. En principe je devrais être en train de manger mon super petit déjeuner avec Steve pour ensuite aller me préparer pour notre super journée. Mais malheureusement Steve est toujours en mission et moi je suis toujours aussi seule dans cette gigantesque tour. Cette semaine, j'ai même demandé à la femme de ménage de ne pas venir pour qu'elle me laisse quelque chose à faire. Bien sûr j'ai un travail. Je suis artiste. Mais l'ennui fait que je n'ai aucune inspiration. Urghhh.  
Alors j'ai décidé d'envoyer un message à Steve en espérant d'avoir une réponse dans la journée.

>> Joyeux anniversaire à nous deux ! Tu me manques énormément, je t'aime ❤ Y/n.  
Maintenant il faut juste attendre.

3rd pov  
Y/n a passé la journée à dessiner dans le cahier de dessin que Steve lui avait offert il y a quelques moi. De temps en temps, elle regardait si elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse de Steve, mais toujours rien. Elle ne sait pas quand est ce qu'il reviendra mais elle espère que ce sera bientôt.   
Il était maintenant 23h et elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle regarda une dernière fois son téléphone, sans réponse. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit en perdant tout espoir d'en recevoir une. Et puis soudain, alors qu'elle aller fermer les yeux elle entendit le son d'une notification sur son téléphone. Elle reprit vite son téléphone et elle sourit.

>> Joyeux anniversaire à nous deux !❤❤  
Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais on avait beaucoup de travail. Tu me manques aussi, ne t'inquiete pas je rentre bientôt. Je t'aime 😘 Steve.

Elle lui répondit avec des milliers de coeurs et s'endormit avec le plus beau des sourires.  
*1 semaine plus tard*  
Steve pov  
La mission était enfin terminé, on a gagné. On est tous extrêmement fatigué heureusement que personne n'a était blessé...gravement. Clint à le bras cassé à cause d'un coup qu'il a reçu à l'épaule et Tony est un peu secoué après être tombé de 10 mètres avec son armure...  
J'ai hâte de rentrer pour revoir Y/n. Je ne savais pas que 3 semaines c'était aussi long. Je ne tenais oas en place alors j'ai décidé de changer de place dans le quinjet. En passant par un des sièges, je voyais Nat en train de dormir, alors j'ai pris une des couvertures qu'on pouvait trouvé sous les sièges et je lui ai mise. Je me suis ensuite assis au commande du quijet et je regardais le ciel rempli d'étoile. C'était calme. J'ai sorti une petite boîte de ma poche et je l'ai ouverte. Cela devait faire 5 min que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'ai vu Tony s'approcher de moi et s'assoir dans le siège d'à côté.   
"Qu'est ce que c'est? Oh attend c'est une bague de fiançailles ? Tu vas demander Y/n en mariage ?" Il me demanda en regardant la boîte, et assez bas pour ne pas réveiller ce qui dormait. J'avais le sourire.  
"Je pense que oui..."   
" Non tu penses pas, tu sais." Il dit.  
"Quoi?" Je ne comprenais pas.  
" Je veux dire, tu peux pas 'penser' que tu vas la demander en mariage, tu le sais." Il expliqua mais j'étais tout de même confus. Il soupira.  
"Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?"  
"Bien sûr que je l'aime"  
"C'est la femme de ta vie?" Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question. Mais en même temps la réponse était évidente-  
"Ne réfléchis pas. C'est la femme de ta vie ?" Il m'interrompa.  
"Oui."   
"Donc tu sais que tu veux l'épouser"  
"Oui." Je répondis avec le sourire, en regardant la bague.  
"Comment tu vas organiser tout ça?"  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pensais lui demander après avoir fait toutes les activités qu'elle a préparé pour notre anniversaire"  
"Pourquoi pas une petite fête tous ensemble" il proposa.  
"Tu veux dire avec tous les Avengers?"  
"Oui, et on pourrait fêter vôtre anniversaire tous ensemble"  
"C'est une bonne idée et je pense qu'elle adorerait."  
"Laisse moi organiser tout ça, ça va être PAR-FAIT"  
Je ris  
"Merci Tony"  
"Y'a pas de quoi"

Il était 3 heures du matin quand on est arrivé à la tour.  
J'ai très vite rangé mes affaires et je suis vite descendu à mon étage, mais avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferme j'entendis Bucky rire.  
"Va vite la retrouvé, va" il me dit et je ris.  
Avant d'aller dans la chambre, j'ai préféré passer par la salle de bain. Disons que après 3 semaines de combat, je pense avoir bedoin d'un bon bain chaud.  
Après ça, je suis aller dans la chambre et...elle était là. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je me suis doucement installé dans le lit puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Ce qui ne marcha pas du tout...  
"Steve?" Elle dit avec une petite voix fatiguée.  
"Oui c'est moi mon cœur"  
"Oh mon dieu tu m'a tellement manqué" elle dit en mettant ses mains sur mes joues.  
"Je suis là maintenant" je dis en lui prenant une de ses mains et l'embrassant.  
"Je t'aime tellement si tu savais Steve"   
"Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde"  
J'étais tellement excité de lui demander sa main à la fête de ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n pov  
Je me réveille et je vois que je suis à nouveau seule dans le lit. Est ce que c'était qu'un rêve? Non c'est pas possible il était là devant moi, on s'est endormis ensemble ! Je suis sûre que c'était vrai, je peux pas l'avoir imaginé- mes pensées sont interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvre. Steve rentre. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Steve me demande.   
"Quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais pas là alors j'ai cru que c'était un rêve et que tu n'étais pas revenu" je répondis avec un air triste.  
"Je suis juste allé préparer le petit déjeuner mais c'est bon je suis là maintenant" il me dit en s'approchant du lit.  
"Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner?" Je dis, avec l'excitation d'un enfant de 6 ans. Steve rit.  
"Oui mais tu sais, s'est pas en restant dans le lit que tu pourras manger des gauffres..."  
"DES GAUFFRES ?!" Après ça je courus vers la porte, en pyjama, et me précipitai dans la cuisine. J'entendais Steve rire au loin.

*little time skip*  
"Du coup, qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?" Steve me demanda avant de reprendre une gorgée de son café.   
"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Je lui demandai, un peu confuse.  
"Tu as dit que quand je rentrerai on ferait tous les trucs qu'on a pas pu faire le jour de notre anniversaire."  
"Oh...mais je pensais que tu serais fatigué après la mission"  
"J'ai dormi pendant 70 ans sous la glace, je ne suis plus fatigué" je ris.  
"Okay alors on pourrait peut être commencé par aller au restaurant de notre premier rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?"  
"Celui où j'ai accidentellement fais tombé mon verre sur toi ?" Il sourit.  
"Oui" je souris et ris en me remémorant ce souvenir.  
"J'étais tellement nerveux" il rougit.  
"Moi aussi mais regarde où en en est maintenant." Je pris sa main et je le regardai dans ses beaux yeux bleus avec le sourire.  
"Et après le restaurant?" Il me demanda en souriant.  
"On pourrait soit ballader au parc, soit visiter des musées ou sinon faire les magasins"  
"On a qu'à faire tout ça et ce soir on finit par la fête!" Il dit tout excité.  
"La fête? Quelle fête?" Je dis, confuse.  
"Mince j'ai oublié de te le dire. Les autres et moi, nous voulions organisé une petite fête pour notre anniversaire. Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas un problème! On peut très bien annulé-" je l'interrompis  
"Non non c'est une idée géniale !!"   
"Okay alors on a notre programme pour la journée !"  
"On va se préparer?"  
"Oui!  
*time skip*  
Steve pov  
Nous sommes allé au restaurant de notre premier rendez-vous et je dois dire que c'était vraiment fantastique. On a beaucoup rit en se rappellant tous les souvenirs qu'on a eu ici ensemble. Ensuite on est allé voir une superbe exposition d'art dans un musée. Puis on a décidé d'aller faire les magasins...Une partie qui ne pas vraiment plus...  
*flashback*  
On rentre dans le magasin de vêtement et on ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer. J'ai insisté pour que Y/n choisisse ses vêtements en premier. Elle avait flashé sur une magnifique robe noire mais qui était assez chère. Elle n'a donc pas voulu la prendre. J'ai quand même essayer de l'en dissuader en lui disant que je voulais la lui payer et que ce serait mon cadeau pour notre anniversaire (que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter). Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de cadeau et elle m'a entraîné dans la partie vêtements pour homme du magasin. Mais juste avant j'ai fait un signe discrètement à une des femmes du magasin pour qu'elle me garde la robe.   
Après ça j'ai commencé à chercher des vêtements pour moi. J'avais trouvé un tee shirt alors j'ai décidé de chercher Y/n pour lui montrer quand j'ai remarqué qu'un homme la regardait. Mais pas vraiment...normalement. Il l'a regardé de haut en bas. Comment il osait faire ça à MA Y/n ! Il n'a pas le droit de la regarder de cette façon. J'ai vu qu'il commençait à s'approcherde plus en plus d'elle alors je marchai plus vite. Je suis arrivé vers Y/n avant lui et j'ai placé mon bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger de ce mec. Puis je l'ai regardé d'un air menaçant et il est parti.   
"La terre à Steve ?" J'entendis Y/n me parler.  
"Ou-oui ?"  
"Tout va bien?" Elle me demanda, concernée.  
"Oui oui, je voulais te montrer ça." Je lui tendis le tshirt et elle l'examina.  
"Il est très beau, j'aime bien la couleur." elle me dit avec le sourire.  
"Et tu as trouvé quelque chose?"  
"Pour toi j'ai trouvé tout ça!" Elle montra ses sacs remplis de vêtement.  
"Tou-tout ça?! Je vais devoir tout essayer ?!" Elle hocha la tête.  
"Enfin ce qui te plaît bien sûr " elle rajouta.  
Et bien évidemment, j'ai du tout essayer. Pour finalement prendre que 2 tshirts et un sweat.  
A la caisse j'ai discrètement payer la robe que Y/n avait vu pour que je lui offre en rentrant.  
Et après ça on a fait une petite ballade main dans la main pour clôturer notre belle journée. Puis nous sommes rentrer pour nous préparer pour la fête.  
Y/n pov  
En rentrant je suis directement allé dans la chambre pour prendre le cadeau de Steve. J'entendis la pprte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. C'était Steve.  
"Y/n?"   
"Je suis ici" je répondis en le rejoignant avec la boîte. Je la lui tendis. Il l'observa attentivement puis me regarda.  
"Joyeux anniversaire!" Je lui dis. Il rit et prit la boîte. Il l'ouvra. Dedans il y avait un carnet. Il était rempli de photo et de souvenirs de nous deux. Et à la fin il y avait un dessin de Steve et moi. Steve prit le temps de bien regarder chaque image avant de fermer le livre, de se lever et de me prendre dans ses bras.  
"C'est magnifique merci beaucoup Y/n, je t'aime plus que tout au monde" il murmura.  
"Je t'aime tellement" je répondis.  
"J'ai un petit cadeau aussi..." il recula pour prendre le sac de vêtement.  
"Steve..." il sortit du sac la robe sur laquelle tu avait flashé dans le magasin.  
"Je sais que c'est pas vraiment la même chose que ton cadeau mais...j'ai bien vu que tu l'aimais beaucoup et puis je me sentais mal de pas t'avoir donné de cadeau alors...Joyeux anniversaire?" Il dit.  
"Merci beaucoup Steve" tu te mettai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.  
"Allons nous préparer maintenant la fête commence dans...40 min."  
*time skip*  
Steve pov  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieux de ma vie. Je marchais dans tous les sens essayant de me rappeler mon petit discours pour la demande en mariage quand soudain quelqu'un tapa à la porte.  
"Qui est ce ?" Je dis en stoppant toutes mes pensées.  
"C'est moi. Tout va bien la dedans" c'était Y/n. Elle devait s'inquiéter étant donné que ça faisait 20 min que j'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain.  
"Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive." Je répondis en vérifiant si la bague était toujours dans ma poche. Puis je sortis, et pour m'arrêter net devant Y/n. Elle était... magnifique.  
"Woah Y/n...tu es vraiment...magnifique" j'en perdis mes mots. Elle rougit.  
"Tu es prêt maintenant?"  
"Oui chef" je lui dis en me mettant au garde à vous pour la faire rire. Elle éclata de rire.  
"Allé viens idiot" elle me prit par le bras et on rejoigna le salon, là où tous les autres été réunis, tous très bien habillés.  
*time skip*  
La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Tony et Bucky me firent signe pour me dire que c'était le moment. Doucement je me levai et me plaça devant Y/n qui était en pleine conversation avec Natasha et Wanda. Elle était un peu confuse.  
"Steve tu as un problème?"  
"Non. Tout va extrêmement bien je dirais" je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Plus personne ne parlait maintenant.  
"Steve?"  
"Y/n. Cela fait désormais 1 an qu'on partage nos vies et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je me souviens encore de notre premier rendez vous à ce restaurant où nous sommes allés ce midi. J'aime tout chez toi. Ton sourire. Tes yeux. Ton rire. Ta tendresse. Ton humour. Tout. Et aujourd'hui, en présence de mes amis, de ma famille, je voudrais te demander plus encore. Y/n tu es l'amour de ma vie, veux tu m'épouser?" J'étais maintenant à genoux avec la bague dans ma main et je la regardai dans les yeux. Elle pleurait. Mais avant que je ne fasse tout espoir elle répondit en hochant la tête.  
"Oui, un millions de fois oui" je lui mis la bague à son doigt puis levai pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui offrir le plus beau baiser qu'elle mérite.  
Tout le monde autour de nous applaudissait. Je pleurais des larmes de joie, je pense comme toutes les personnes dans cette pièce. La soirée se termina parfaitement, ma future femme dans les bras et le plus grand des sourires sur nos lèvres  
"Je t'aime M.Rogers"  
"Je t'aime future Mme.Rogers"

Fin ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus !

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas de mettre des kudos et commentez si vous voulez une deuxième partie !


End file.
